


Moving Forward.

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: The Mating Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek and Stiles are together but when someone unexpected begins to take an interest in Stiles Derek doesn't like it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward.

James should not be jealous. Given that he had only just met Stiles not too long ago. But he was. He wanted to be with the man, he had learned a lot about him in a short time and found himself falling carelessly for him. So seeing him with Derek Hale had his stomach in knots and him being highly upset about it.

“What’s his name?” Kieren, James’ best friend asked. The two were walking down the streets of Beacon hills and Kieren noticed the distant look in his friend’s eyes.

“What?”

“The guy, what’s the name of the guy that has you like this?” He asked again.

“Nothing. No one. Don’t worry about it.” James responded while looking down.

“Come on James. I know something is up. I’ve only seen you like this once and that didn’t end well for either of you. So who is he?”

“The sheriff’s son.”


End file.
